


Deal with the Devil (Reaper au)

by SanderRohde



Series: Welcome to au's about Death [2]
Category: Reaper (TV), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is literally the devil, Human au (all of my au's are human au's), Latinx Logan, M/M, Remus and Roman are brothers, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, They work at a hardware store, Virgil is the only one close to actually being in character right now, all of them are sass personified, and are out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: Virgil finds out that when he was a baby his soul was sold to the devil. Now he has to find and reap souls and still find time to be with his friends and his crush, Patton.





	Deal with the Devil (Reaper au)

**Author's Note:**

> Another au in my 'Welcome to au's about Death' series! It is just heating up, and I hope to do more of these, even if they just end up being oneshots for now.

Virgil still lived with his parents. He was by no means terrible for doing such a thing, he just didn't have the money to move out yet.  
He hoped to go to his workplace and earn some more so that he could be able to tell his crush he made the effort to do so. His crush, Patton was his name, also worked at the Workbench. 

The 'Bench was a hardware store that they all ended up working at, some way or another. His friends, Logan and Roman, always wished the best for him. Sure their 'wishing best' s were loudly exclaimed 'go up and tell him' s most of the time, at least by Roman, but they were still his friends.

Logan strictly referred to his relationship with Virgil as the 'getting you out of trouble' and the 'strictly work oriented' type of friend. Roman just called Logan 'Too professional. Maybe loosen up a bit?' 

Patton called Virgil an idiot, which was a bit brash, but Virgil like the idea he was even a bit noticed. Patton was the most level headed of all of them. 

Virgil dozed off a bit and thought for a second under the big metal shelves of paint, wood, bug spray, and giant TV's that someone was watching him. A person with a yellow glowing eye that he could just see looming over him while he was napping. 

That was where Patton and Walter found him. Walter was a terrible hardware store boss. He never finished any paperwork.

A few hours later marked the end of his shift. Pulling up to the driveway, he thought he heard some talking.

It actually wasn't the end of his shift, but apparently it was some kind of 'family emergency.' His brother, Perry, wasn't invited, though, which he let out a careful sigh to. 

Carefully opening the door to the house (he insisted on neither of his friends coming because they weren't really family, at least in that way,where genetics were concerned) ended up being tricky. What indeed were they going to say?

Were they going to kick him out? They had been nicer to him, though they favored Perry heavily. 

They sounded nervous. What were they talking about?

Then, peaking carefully through a crack in the door, he saw a man with the same yellow eye he had seen at his workplace. There was something off about him. 

Virgil steadied his breathing. He got his keys...

Please open...please...

He was slowly willing to open said door, but he also hated the very idea. 

He let his shaking hands do all the work.

The door slowly slid open...

A shocked face of his mother and father was all it took to be concerned. 

Their faces suddenly turned more neutral, filled with nervous false smiles he knew were fake because he had tried them on his parents before.

They looked to each other, a book in one of their hands in a weird runic language. 

As soon as Virgil looked at the book, his father, for he was the one holding it, covered the cover further with his hands as if saying to not even try deciphering what it meant. 

They both turned towards him. His mother pulled out a piece of paper. 

It looked like a speech of some sort. 

Perhaps he should be worried, because his parents had already tried teaching him the birds and the bees.

But he was more worried about the yellow eyed man. 

Said yellow eyed man looked inquisitively at the couple as if to say 'get on with it already.' 

And they did. 

"Virgil, honey..."

It was said in a way too forgiving manner Virgil recognized from when they used it on Perry when he was in trouble. 

"First we'd like to apologize," began his mother.

That was never a good start. 

Virgil was half tempted to leave and go find his friends. Delay it as much as possible.

"You know how it's your birthday?"

He did in fact know that, but the fact that his parents remembered was not a good sign, as they never did remember when his birthday was usually. 

"Well, your father was sick."

His father seemed to agree. 

"Back when we were younger, and more reckless..." 

His father nodded again.

The yellow eyed man in the corner glanced at them and sighed. 

"Well, let's put it simply. We sold your soul to the devil, Virgil. Did so when you were just a kid. But at least your father isn't dead! That's a plus!" 

Virgil looked a bit panicked, but made sure to breath a bit deeply in order to silently console himself. 

He looked at them again and started the trek to his bed.

"Wait, Virgil." 

He tried to move, but his feet were bricks. He needed to lie down. 

"This is Damian. I know he's not Walter, but he's also your boss now."

Great. Just great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to credit me for the au if you use it. Either by my other fanfiction sites and YouTube username amandaxavierfred/Coco J or by my ao3 username cocobian6.


End file.
